


A Day With You

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Girl Who Waited, the Doctor thinks that the Ponds need a fun day with their daughter.  Of course, time with River is good for him too.  This is fluff for the most part, sappy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off being sweet sappy fluff. But with the Doctor and River, there are always feels. After Berlin, he knows about Silencio and so I suspect he knows why she's in prison. But he loves her too. It must be a confusing time for him. And then Rory and Amy go through that terrible time in TGWW. Oh, our little Pond family, so much angst.

The Doctor pushed a button the console and a signal went out from the TARDIS that put the Stormcage cameras on a loop. He stepped out of the double doors and said, “Hello, Gorgeous.”

“Hello, Sweetie,” River responded. Young, quite young, she thought, but oh, he was letting himself in. Maybe not as young as she thought. “To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

“Your parents are inside. They have had a rough couple of days. I thought a day of fun with their daughter might help a bit.” He sat down on River's cot and gave her a quick rundown of Amy being separated and waiting 36 years for them to come get her. He told her about Older Amy and Rory's distress over the whole situation. 

River's eyes were sad. She couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been for them. She got up and grabbed a bag and her diary, waving the blue book at him. “So where are we then?” she asked as she started putting a few things in the bag.

“We have done Berlin, and dropped you off with the Sisters. I have come to see you a few times in University and brought your parents a few times. You?”

“I've been here a few months,” River said, dropping her diary in the bag.

“That doesn't help me much.”

“I know. You don't know why I am in here yet,” River said, sitting back down beside him.

“Not for certain, but I have a lot of clues all leading to one reason.” He looked at her, begging her to tell him with his eyes, but knowing that she wouldn't.

“I am sorry, Sweetie,” she said, touching his face. “But it does all work....”

“No, don't tell me,” he said, laying his finger across her lips. He sighed, moving his hand to cup her face. “So what do we know that we can say?”

“I know I love you. And if Rule One wasn't in effect the last time you said, you love me?”

“Yes, River. I do. Very much.” He pulled her face toward him and kissed her. 

She smiled up at him. “So what about you?” 

“What about me?”

“Well, you said that Amy and Rory needed a fun day out with me?” River said. “What about you? What do you need?”

The Doctor kissed her again. “I can't imagine anything I could need or want more than a day with you.” River was just about to pull him down into her cot when they heard boots coming down the prison hallway. They quickly ran out of her cell and into the TARDIS.

\-----

The Doctor took them to DisneySpace. They spent the day being goofy, riding rides, and eating junk food. He watched Amy and Rory as they laughed and smiled with each other and with River. He saw the glances between the Mr. and Mrs. Pond and the kisses when they thought he wasn't looking. Being with River and having fun had certainly helped them. Of course, being with River was always good. He had gotten to hold her hand and even managed to steal a few kisses here and there. 

There was one moment after the Doctor had pulled her behind a tree to kiss her that River looked at him and the look in her eyes made his hearts stop. He would have married her right there if she asked, right in front of Robo Mickey Mouse if that was what she had wanted. 

He knew he would marry her, it was as inevitable as the TARDIS always having fish fingers on hand, but he also thought that he knew that she was going to kill him. It wasn't her fault, of course, but it would still have to be terrible for her, right? It was also obvious to him that there was a twist, he just wasn't too sure what it was yet. If River had truly believed him dead at her hand, she wouldn't be so casual about seeing him turn up at Stormcage shortly after she had been put there. Quite a mystery. He was going to have to take the Ponds home soon so he could devote some time to figuring it all out. But for now, he held River's hand and enjoyed the day.

\-----

After a long, full day Amy and Rory excused themselves early. River knew they needed some time alone together and she was happy to have some time alone with the Doctor.

They were in the console room. The lights were dimmed, soft music was playing, and they were dancing. Well, they weren't really dancing, they were basically just swaying in each other arms in time to the music. River was barefoot in a blue sundress and her head was laying on the Doctor's shoulder. His jacket was slung on the coat rack, his sleeves rolled up. His arms were around her and his head was resting against hers. She was soft and warm in his arms, her weight against him was so nice, so nice to just hold her and have her close and happy.

“Thank you,” River said against him.

“For what?” he replied without opening his eyes.

“For today. Today was a good day.”

“Mmm hmmm” he murmured in agreement.

River shifted her head and pressed her lips against his neck. She kissed the pulse point she found there, her lips opening and closing over the curve of his neck. Her hands started moving on his back, pulling him closer. 

The Doctor wound his hand up into her curls and titled her head back, shifting her so he could kiss her. His kiss started off soft and sweet, but River had her hands on him and her body was moving against him. Her kiss became more urgent, more demanding as she parted her lips and her tongue teased him, slipping into his mouth and sending shock waves to his core. 

The Doctor moaned in response and kissed her back. He was really getting the hang of this kissing thing. Of course, University River liked to snog like she was starving and he was a steak dinner, but sometimes she would let him take the lead and he'd get these slow, passionate kisses that he loved. But however he got to kiss her, it was getting harder and harder to leave it at just kissing.

When the Doctor let her breathe and started kissing at her jawline, her hands ghosted down to tease him across the front of his trousers. “Doctor, have we..... yet for you.”

“Once,” he answered her honestly. 

River quickly figured out the situation, putting the different versions of the Doctor she had seen in University in order. The once for him must have been before she met him Berlin. _Bless_ , she thought. The poor dear would come to see her and try be a perfect gentlemen and not realize that an older version of him who was happily married would show up the very next day and shag her senseless. 

“Only the one time, really?” she asked with a tease in her voice, “Must not have been very good.”

“River! It was... well.... really great, actually,” the Doctor stepped back slightly and ran his hand through his hair. “And it really wasn't only one time, we were together almost a week and... uh... what about you? Have you um... ”

River raised an eyebrow at him and shut him up by kissing him again. Answering his question when this time her hand firmly found its mark against his trousers. He groaned against her mouth. “Oh, you are such a bad girl,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“And you love it. Come on, come show me how much you love it,” River purred, hooking her finger in his tie and leading him down the hallway.


End file.
